


Peace and Quiet

by mmmdraco



Series: 50k of Sterek Porn [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyguard Derek Hale, M/M, President's Son Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because there's an organization in town that would supposedly like nothing better than to kidnap President Stilinski's son, doesn't mean Stiles actually needs his bodyguard, his unfairly attractive bodyguard, to destroy all of his fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to go into the grocery store on my own?" Stiles hit the release button for his seatbelt and glared at his bodyguard. "Oh my god, fine. Come in with me, then. The least you could do if you're going to follow me around is to drive or something. But, no! My dad had to make sure they hired a guy who doesn't talk and so he doesn't know how to communicate and..." He paused. "Are you coming?"

Getting out of the vehicle and coming around to join Stiles, his bodyguard shrugged while adjusting his jacket. "That wasn't one of the qualifications needed to be your bodyguard. But, being able to recognize a clear and present threat was one and I'm very good at that."

"So tell me, Derek of the More-Muscles-Than-Sense brigade, what is the clear and present threat that's lurking around the grocery store today? Is it the non-organic bananas? The unpasteurized cheeses? The soccer moms picking up the ingredients for ants on a log plus a casserole for later?" Stiles marched into the store to grab a shopping cart, wheeling it straight into the produce section where he began picking up containers of berries and pre-cut melon and pineapple. 

Derek followed close behind him, checking the surrounding areas and only able to pause to speak while Stiles examined the kale. "One of your father's political enemies is in town and there have been threats from a radical group who follows that man's agenda. Your father has extra guards at the moment because of it, making you a potential target."

Picking up a large cucumber, Stiles sighed, pointing it toward Derek. "You should be there with my dad, then. Watching him. He's the one in danger. No one's going to take me! I'm just some brat of a college student. People don't even notice me."

"You're blind. Everyone notices you, Stiles. That's why I have to be extra vigilant in my job. Even if they don't seem to realize who you are, they still can't help but look." Derek kept his back to the wall of leafy vegetables as he surveyed the other customers in the store, his eyes darting to the woman coming closer who quickly grabbed a plastic package of baby spinach and walked away.

Stiles snorted and moved away from the produce, leaving it to Derek to follow. He stopped for free range chicken and eggs, then moved toward the health and beauty section, picking up condoms and lube and heading toward the register. "In case you're wondering, _Derek_ , I'm going out tonight. I'm getting laid, and you're not going to be there."

Grabbing onto Stiles' elbow as he walked past, Derek shook his head. "You're not going anywhere. Your father has requested that you come to dinner in the residence."

"Seriously?" Stiles groaned. "Fine. I'll go out afterward." He pulled his arm away from Derek, pushing his cart toward the registers and quickly checking out. Grabbing the bags, he groaned when he could lift all of them but one. "Dude, could you just grab that one bag? I know you wanna have hands free just in case, but it is literally one bag and I'm in danger of injuring myself if I grab it."

Rolling his eyes, Derek picked up the bag, letting it hang heavily at his side as they left the store. He kept a vigilant watch on the vehicles around them as they walked toward Stiles' car, pausing as they reached it to put his free hand against Stiles' chest. "Stay here a second." He reached into his jacket to pull a .45 from the shoulder holster hiding underneath, dropping the grocery bag to the ground as he stepped between Stiles' car and the one next to it. In a flash, he had the rear passenger door of the other vehicle open while dragging out a man from the front seat by the neck of his shirt, making him gasp, choke, and drop his own gun that had been aimed carefully at where Stiles would have been only a moment later. In a flash, his shoulder was dislocated and he was on the ground screaming while Derek nearly vaulted over to the other side of the vehicle as it began to back out, wrenching open the door and punching the driver hard enough that he was knocked out. Derek cursed as he slammed his foot onto the brake pedal, putting the car in park and then pulling out his phone to call the proper authorities. 

"They were going to shoot me?" Stiles put his own bags down on the ground and leaned against the back of his car, sliding down until he was sitting on the bumper. His hands covered his face, his breathing ragged for a long moment before seeming to recover. "Okay, so maybe I won't go out tonight. I'll just, uh, stay in and make my own fun, I guess?"

Derek smirked as he kept his gun at the ready, positioned away from the lane of traffic and Stiles, but definitely in view of the conscious man groaning from his place on the pavement. "You did buy a lovely cucumber earlier. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Stiles snorted in response. "And that was in the bag you dropped, at the bottom, so I don't think I want to shove a broken vegetable up my ass just to get some satisfaction. You broke it. I should demand restitution in the form of your dick."

"You..." Derek's brow furrowed. "I think the adrenaline is getting to you. Maybe you should eat that candy bar you snuck in with all of the healthy stuff you bought. I think I see the cops just pulling into the parking lot now."

"Yeah?" Stile lifted one side of his mouth into a smile. "Sure." He dug through the bags a moment, pulling out a Milky Way and starting to eat it, strands of caramel falling against his lips only for him to suck and lick them away. Derek was quick to turn toward the police vehicle as soon as it was it was near.

It was a fortunate thing that the questioning and subsequent lock up of the two men didn't take very long, getting Stiles back to the White House before his cold groceries had spoiled. He retired to his room for a bit, letting Derek relax some of his hyperawareness thanks to the amped up security all around the building, but came back out in time for dinner. 

It was only after ten minutes of sitting alone at the table, Derek standing guard in the corner of the room, that Stiles' phone sounded with the series of blips that designated a text from his father. His face fell after reading it and he set down his fork, no longer interested in his food. "So, uh, there's some kind of situation in California that my dad is having to rush to prepare some speech about, so he's already on a plane somewhere over the Great Lakes and just not remembered about dinner. Yeah." He picked up his glass of water and drank down half of it before standing up. "Fuck it, I'm going out after all."

Derek stepped forward and caught his arm. "I can't let you do that. I can't keep an eye on you in a dark club, Stiles."

"I just... I want to lose myself in something that isn't going to disappoint me." Stiles shrugged off Derek's hand. "I mean, I know I'm usually the disappointment, but I'm at least really good at not needing illegal substances to make a fool of myself, so that's something."

"Stiles..." Derek sighed. "I'm your bodyguard, not some reporter or judge or anything else that you think is here to comment on how you live your life except to make sure that you if get injured, it was because of circumstances that you agreed upon first."

Stiles began to unbutton his shirt, revealing a small strip of his torso. "You know, for a bodyguard, you don't actually know much about my body, do you? You should learn. Get some real hands-on experience." 

Grabbing Stiles' arm again, Derek hissed in his ear, "Are you crazy? There are over a dozen people observing this room in some way and you're, what, stripping? Go to your room."

"Seriously?" Stiles looked down at Derek's hand, then back up at his face. "What, are you completely straight and all of that looking guys over at the gym really was about identifying weapons?"

"I said go to your room. But, keep the door unlocked. I'll be there in twenty minutes and then I'll be up for learning exactly what I'm guarding." Watching Stiles' eyes go wide, then to watch him relax into the idea, made Derek smirk. "Twenty minutes. Seriously."

Stiles nodded. "If you don't follow through with that, I will make your life a living hell." He walked away, leaving Derek to double-check the home's security detail with one of the other guards.

When Derek got to Stiles' door, he opened it carefully and slipped inside, locking the door behind him before he looked up, groaning at the sight of Stiles already naked on his hands and knees on the bed and pressing two fingers into himself while his cock hung heavy and full beneath him. "Stiles, you..."

"I didn't feel like you needed the guided tour." Stiles let a third finger run through the excess lube on his ass and then slipped it in beside the other two, crooking them slightly and groaning. "You should get naked, you know. I hear it helps."

It took several long moments to take off his holster and earpiece since they required care, but he ripped his shirt off and managed to tug on his own pants hard enough to maneuver out of them without even unbuttoning them. His underwear came off, but he had only a passing thought for them as he joined Stiles on the bed, crawling along to him and placing an open-mouthed kiss along the forearm that flexed as Stiles worked himself open. "I don't exactly work for you, you know, but for tonight..." Derek licked his lips brought a hand up to smooth along the back of one of Stiles' thighs. "Tonight, you can order me around a little."

"Then get on your back because I want to ride you." Stiles grabbed for a condom he'd had sitting next to him and threw it in Derek's direction, taking a moment to wipe his hands on a towel as Derek arranged himself on the bed. "You know, I'm tempted to call this a bad idea, but I also think this will greatly improve our working relationship, so-" He was cut off as Derek pulled him close, kissing him as his hands gripped Stiles' hips and pulled him on top of him. Stiles twisted himself so that he could keep kissing Derek while positioning himself with Derek's cock at his entrance and starting to sink down slowly. 

"You're going to kill me, Stiles. Somehow." Derek's hips snapped up when Stiles was nearly seated atop him, making them both gasp and clutch at each other. 

Stiles gripped Derek's shoulders and rolled his hips, smirking, as he pulled back from the kiss. "Keep doing that and this won't last long. And as long as you don't intend it to be the only time, I'm cool with our first time being kind of a quickie."

Derek's fingers clutched more tightly around Stiles' hips and began to repeat the motion, driving his hips upward so that his cock was sliding within the warm sheath that Stiles' body made. Only a minute or two into the encounter, Stiles wrapped his right hand around his cock, stroking himself roughly as he met Derek thrust for thrust, his grunts punctuating the sound of their coupling. 

His body slick with sweat, Derek drew his knees up to plant his feet against the bed, using the extra leverage to thrust harder and faster into Stiles. With his hand a blur on his cock, Stiles suddenly gasped and pressed backward with a loud exhale, his come shooting across his own stomach and then dripping down across his fingers. At the sight of it, the way Stiles was suddenly boneless and sated, Derek reached back further to grip Stiles' ass, holding him open and thrusting into him again, a solid dozen thrusts before he found his own release, gasping with the effort and the gentle ache of his muscles. 

Stiles slid off of him a moment later, laughing slightly as his fingers slipped while holding the condom in place on Derek's cock, and collapsed on the bed, reaching up to let his fingers trace through Derek's chest hair. "So, uh, okay. I really didn't think I'd get to say this to anyone, but I think we might be able to manage this. Next time? Let me blow you at the desk in the Oval Office while you pretend to sign peace treaties. I hear orgasms are very good for peace."

Throwing away the condom and laying back with a groan, Derek reached over to place his index finger on Stiles' lips. "Yeah, good for peace, but apparently not for quiet."


End file.
